


Sketch

by misura



Category: The Half Bad Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Nathan draws Gabriel.
Relationships: Gabriel Boutin/Nathan Byrn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Sketch

The last person I drew was Celia. I didn't care what she thought.

I care about what Gabriel thinks, though. I want him to look at my drawing and like it. I want him to look at my drawing and see that I want him to like it, but also to honestly like it.

"Should I take off all my clothes?" Gabriel asks. He's posing, even though I've told him he doesn't need to, that I can draw him just fine while he's doing something other than pose.

I think I might actually prefer it that way. With Gabriel posing, I feel pressured.

Maybe I'd feel pressured anyway. Maybe I shouldn't have offered to draw him. Maybe this is stupid and I'm only setting myself up for failure and disappointment, and Gabriel, too.

"Hey." Gabriel sounds concerned. "It's not a life-or-death thing. If you don't want to - "

"I want to," I say quickly. It's true. "Don't take off all your clothes."

"Pretty sure it's the first time anyone's ever said that to me." Gabriel sighs sadly, and I feel better, because I can tell he's only joking. Even if I imagine it's probably true.

"I'd get distracted." Gabriel being naked around me still feels new and wonderful.

"Right," Gabriel says. "Can't have that. It would be robbing the world of a masterpiece."

I feel myself blush. Even if it's just Gabriel, I decided I don't like it. "I'm not _that_ good." Am I? I haven't exactly had much of a chance to find out. Perhaps after all the fighting's done, I could pursue a career as a professional painter.

Gabriel's father is a painter, come to think of it. He might be able to help, give me a few pointers on how to get started.

"Fake modesty - sexy!" Gabriel grins. "Come on, Nathan. Less talking, more drawing."

I force my hand to move. I start small, with Gabriel's shirt. I figure I should save his face for last. That's going to be the hardest to get right, and it won't help at all that he'll be watching me.

"I've considered pursuing a career as a model, you know. I mean, with my looks, it's a logical choice, don't you think?" Gabriel's still grinning.

With Gabriel's Gift he could pretty much pursue any career he wants. I say, "Yes," because I don't mind admitting that Gabriel is beautiful. Anyone with eyes can see that Gabriel is beautiful.

Gabriel nods. "I still think you should do a nude study. Maybe next time? It could keep you company on those rare cold and lonely nights when I'm not there."

"I'd rather have you than any kind of drawing," I say honestly.

Gabriel chuckles, but I think maybe he's blushing a tiny little bit, too. I suddenly wonder if he means it when he tells me he wants me to draw him naked, or if it's just more teasing. "Thank you, Nathan. I'd never suspected you were that much of a romantic."

"What's so romantic about the simple truth?" I don't get it. "Anyway, a drawing's not going to make me feel any less cold. Unless I burn it." A piece of paper isn't going to feed a fire for long.

"You'd burn my nude study?" Gabriel mock-gasps. "I take back what I said about you being a romantic. Though if it's that or freezing to death, of course I'd approve."

My pencil is moving smoothly now, and I slowly see Gabriel take shape on the piece of paper in front of me. I realize the talking helps to take my mind off of what I'm doing. My hand knows what to do just fine without my brains getting in the way.

"I guess it would be sort of romantic if I was found frozen to death still clutching your drawing."

"Not really," Gabriel says. "Given that you'd be dead and I don't find the idea of you dying romantic at all. Sorry, Nathan. Your grand romantic gesture is going to have to be something else."

"Aw." I try to look crushed with disappointment, but not really. "Well, I confess I wasn't looking forward to it that much."

"Speaking of looking forward to something," Gabriel says. "Are you almost done yet?"

I consider telling him people used to pose for portraits for hours. Gabriel's been posing for five, ten minutes at most. I know it feels shorter to me because I've been drawing. "Almost." I don't want to argue again over whether or not I need him to pose for me.

It's only a rough sketch, of course, not a finished drawing. Black and white, in pencil, because it's been a long time and charcoal felt too ambitious. I think it's okay.

I want it to be better than okay. I want my drawing to impress Gabriel, but in five minutes, I don't think even Rembrandt or Picasso could have produced something capable of doing that.

Gabriel walks over to take a look. Part of me panics and wants to hide my drawing at once: there's no way he's going to like it the way it is! Is there? Part of me wants him to tell me it's good, great. To reassure me that there's more I'm good at than killing people.

"Wow," Gabriel says. That's all. I think he means it in a positive way.

"You like it? It's not done yet," I add, to give myself an excuse. "This is just a quick sketch. The beginning. I'll keep working on it later."

"I didn't know I looked this good," Gabriel says. "I mean, I see myself in a mirror from time to time, obviously, but I try not to get too vain. Looking at this though - I'm really good-looking, huh?"

"And so modest." I feel relieved.

"It's very good, Nathan," he tells me. "I can tell you've got real talent. That's rare. You could - " and there he stops, because he knows as well as I do that yes, I could. _If_ this war ever ends. _If_ I survive. _If_ the good guys win and we all get to go home and live out our lives in peace.

"Thank you," I say, as much for the praise as for his not putting into words what we're both thinking, so that we can pretend this is normal: the two of us, relaxed and joking around, having a regular afternoon and not a care in the world.


End file.
